


BatQueen is a classy bitch

by stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess



Series: The Adventures of BatQueen [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Jason in drag, Jason thinks he's all that, which he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess/pseuds/stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess
Summary: You do you, Jason! And if doing you includes drag than who am I to judge?
I had a dream and BatQueen was present, which made this. and yes I am laughing at his name.
more shit indicated in story at the endAlso notice that I will be making more of this trash





	

“Why can’t you make it?” Bruce all but growled. 

Earlier today Batgirl just so happened to board a plane without telling Mr. Wayne. Which she now had to explain that to Bruce, who doesn’t like to be kept out of the loop, why she couldn’t just skydive out of there without a parachute? 

“Then who will take your spot? I don’t know of any other person.”

And you know they have to have one more because they’re trying to ah… save people? Yeah and to save people they need more than just Dick(ha), Damian, Bruce, Tim, and Cass*. 

Then a light bulb went off in Dick’s(dick) mind and he knew, he knew, they needed BatQueen. Bruce heard Dick’s thoughts** and was appalled. 

“No, we aren’t calling-” Bruce stopped short when he saw Dick already had his phone to his ear.

“Hey we kinda need your help...No...like rightnow...KK see ya in a bit, I’ll get your costume ready.”

You couldn’t hear any on the conversation but the last bit as Dick pulled the phone away. Just as a whisper only trained ears like the batclan’s could hear, “Fuck off, Dick! You better have it ready I’ll be there in 5.”

It was Jason, he was ready to fill batgirl’s spot.

 

\--

 

“Damn.” It was Jason. “It never ceases to amaze me how great I can pull off the costume.”½

He stood in an altered Batgirl suit for the very reason that he sometimes needs to help. And anyway Jason can pull off anything even skintight drag with a small off-yellow skirt/tutu(as to not get in the way while fighting) with stupid half inch heels (that make not a lot of difference to height or sexyness).

“Quit ogling at yourself, we need to get a move on.” That was Bruce.

“Alright.”

And that night Jason had his ass slapped by some sad fucker, that now has a broken pelvis from the force of the kick Damian delivered to his groin.

**Author's Note:**

> *I have never written about cass and have never actually read any comics with her before, that is why she is only mentioned once and never again.  
> **figuratively because they know each other well.  
> ½ Don’t ask me why he can’t just be red hood because i don’t know


End file.
